College
by permanently.discombobulated
Summary: Bella with backbone! Bella never jumped the cliff and Edward never returned. Now, two years later, Bella is attending college alongside Jacob, who wants to be more than just friends. Enter the Cullens, alcohol, jealousy and parties. Full summary inside
1. College is full of: Surprises

**A/N:** This is my first story and I would love it so much if you could review!!

Summary:** It's been two years since Edward left Bella that night in the woods. Bella's totally over him, attending Dartmouth alongside Jacob without a care in the world. Until the Cullen clan show up. Will Bella choose faithful friend Jacob or bring herself to forgive Edward? Add Jelousy, Parties and Alcohol and you have College. **

Two years. Two years without seeing his beatific face, his crooked smile. Two years without the assurance of having him by my side to protect me. It's been two years since Edward Cullen left me in the woods. And I couldn't be happier.

The first months after he left were the worst. Every night I'd have a vivid dream of Edward, telling me that he really did love me. I would wake up and burst into tears, realising the dream was just that: a dream. And would never again become reality.

But through and through, Jacob was always there as a shoulder to cry on. My personal sun got very wet from my tears, but always managed a smile every single day.

I couldn't have done it without him. He distracted me from the fact Edward was gone; going in to Seattle, watching movies together, hanging at home, anything. Jacob was always ready to make me laugh, and he asked for nothing in return.

His love for me grew more and more intense; I know he wanted more than anything for me to return the favour. But I was still pining for Edward, and couldn't think of starting a new relationship. I guess I was afraid of getting hurt again.

Now, at the two year mark, I am totally over Edward Cullen and his vampire crap. He can stick his unrequited love for me up his perfectly sculpted butt for all I care. Jacob and I are still "just friends", I guess its just weird for me to fall in love again. And, maybe a _tiny_ part of me is a tad insecure. But just a tad.

I'm now attending my second year at Dartmouth (soon after Edward left a large amount of money was mysteriously deposited into my bank account), and Jacob is in the midst of his first year here as well. With some of the leftover money Edward gave me I pulled a few strings and got our rooms arranged across the hall from each other.

My life is turning out perfect, with all memories of my time with Edward pushed into an uncaring corner of my brain.

* * *

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing in my ear. I manage to silence it on the third attempt and drowsily stumble out of bed. I turn on the kettle as I make my way to the shower, passing the mirror as I step into it. I haven't changed too much in the last two years, although I do dress a little better and put on makeup.

Half an hour later a few urgent raps at the door sound through my room. I open it to a distraught looking Jacob. Concern passes through me as I step aside to let him in. "Jacob, what on Earth's wrong?"

He sits down on my bed and clenches his fists together so hard his knuckles turn white. This cannot be good.

"Jacob, tell me what's happened." I sit down next to him and look into his eyes, as if searching for the answer.

"Bloodsuckers." One whispered word and my mind is sent reeling. Vampires? Here?

"How do you-"

"I can smell them." He spits. He turns to me, hatred on all his features. "Bella they…they smell familiar."

A small gasp escapes my lips. My breathing becomes shallow and the room begins to spin.

"It's him. It's Edward. He's here at Dartmouth." He winces at the name.

No. No way. This can't be happening.

Everything goes black and I feel myself falling into darkness.


	2. College is full of: Coincidences

**A/N:** **Thanks so much to all the wonderful people who reviewed! You guys don't know how much it means to me to get your feedback!**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, who in the future will be regarded as much a contributor to literature as Da Vinci was to art.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I hear a voice from the distance calling my name.

I moan. My stomach is churning and my head is reeling. Somewhere in the back of my mind the logical part of me is saying that I fainted.

Slowly I manage to heave my heavy eyelids open. Jacob is leaning over me, concern printed on his face. The back of my neck is warm where he is cradling my head. He breathes a sigh of relief seeing me wake.

"Jake…" I croak, my voice barely audible, "tell me it was all a dream."

Pain washes over his face. "I wish."

I sit up quickly, only to feel dizzy and collapse back into his arms.

"What is he doing here? Why has he done this to me? Everything was so perfect…" I trail off, my voice thick with misery.

"I'm not sure he even knows you're here Bells. It's probably just the leech family doing their rounds. A coincidence." He assures me, although there's a hint of doubt in his voice.

We sit in thoughtful silence for a moment.

"Do-" he hesitates, "do you still love him?"

Strange. I was just thinking about the fact that I was totally over him. True, I didn't actually guess that he would show up practically on my doorstep. But the pain he's caused me and the tears I've shed over him outweighs all the love he can give me.

I sit up, slower and more cautiously this time, and wrap my arms around Jacob's warm body, hugging him tightly.

"Not at all." I say, without a speck of uncertainty.

After a long hug I unwrap my arms, a cheerful smile on my face. "Let's do something tonight! It's Friday, someone's bound to be throwing a party."

He looks startled by my outburst. "Bella, are you sure? Especially after what's just happened-"

"Who cares about what's just happened? I want to go out and have fun and forget about Edward Cullen." If I drink enough I _will_ be able to forget.

A slow grin spreads across his face. "I don't know what you're up to Bells, but who am I to turn down a night out with a beautiful woman?"

* * *

**EPOV**

We step into the Dartmouth College dorms with out usual blank faces, calmly gliding down the hallway.

Thoughts begin buzzing as we pass students:

_Who are _they?

_He has got to be wearing makeup_

_What's with the paleness?_

_They're like mannequins _

_Damn, she's hot!_

I block them out of my mind as we continue making our way to the new dorm rooms we've been assigned.

"First day at a new college. How exciting." Rosalie mutters sarcastically under her breath. This is our second college since leaving Forks. We wanted a bit more of a challenge than high school could offer, so decided to go with the college route, similar to the one we did back in 1984. After two years at Harvard we got bored and disappeared off the scene, only to come here.

Suddenly Alice stops abruptly, her face devoid of any kind of emotion. I search her mind for the vision she is seeing.

* * *

**APOV**

_Bella and Edward are in a hallway, they're faces both in shock. Jacob emerges from a doorway and stands in front of Bella protectively, a snarl escaping his lips as he glares at Edward with utter revolt._

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice and I both come out of the vision at the same time, our faces aghast. Bella? Here? I am suddenly overcome with a great longing, much like the need to drink Bella's blood the first time we met. Except this time, my motive is to rush to her, apologize for what I did and stay with her forever.

_Dude, what's wrong?_ Thinks Emmett.

Japer groans at the sudden intake of emotion.

Rosalie looks annoyed because there's something she doesn't know about.

_OH MY GOD BELLA'S HERE!_ Alice mentally screams.

I take off in a sprint before suddenly remembering to slow down to a human pace. I need to see her. It's like I've been taken over by a hideous monster, my selfishness and desire taking over my common sense.

While I run I scan through all the thoughts within range, looking for anything that has the word "Bella" or even "Jacob" in it.

_Bella._ I stopped short at the thought. It was Jacob's voice. _I can't believe Bella wants to go out tonight, after she just found out Edward's here. Maybe she really _doesn't_ love him anymore._

Bella doesn't love me? Has she really gotten over me like I'd planned?

I feel a sudden stab in my chest and a loud ringing fills my ears. If I had a heart, I'm sure this is what it would feel like to have it ripped from my body. The one thing that kept me alive as I stayed isolated from her was the glimmer of hope that she still loved me. But now…

I hear the rest of the family's thoughts grow louder as they catch up to me.

"Edward?" Alice lays a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I turn to see them all looking at me sympathetically. So she's filled them in. "What are you going to do?"

What _am_ I going to do? I've been away from her for this long, and she obviously doesn't love me anymore. Is there a point in staying? Should I just slip away without seeing her? Then again, according to the Jacob's mind she already knows I'm here, and is probably expecting a meeting.

"I think I'll go," I speak slowly, choosing my words carefully, "and have a chat with her. Catch up, see how she's doing. After that we'll leave. If, of course, that'd be alright with you guys."

Emmett slings his arm around my neck. "I'm with you all the way man. I'll do what you do."

"Me too." Alice chirps, looking overjoyed at the prospect of meeting her old best friend.

Rosalie has taken out her phone and moved to the side of the room, speaking low and fast to Carlisle on the other end. Jasper lays a hand on my shoulder and I feel a calming sensation wash over me, relaxing every part of my body.

When everyone's ready we begin our search to find her, every step bringing me closer to my beautiful Bella.

**A/N: Okay, so you know the drill, click the button at the bottom of the page and review! I have the next chapter all typed up but I'm going to wait for some reviews to post it. So the quicker you write, the quicker the next one will come!**


	3. College is full of: Rejection

**A/N: Again, a**_** huge**_** thanks to all of those who reviewed. You inspire me to write faster!**

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to the awesome Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**JPOV**

I'm gonna kill him. I mean it. I've never felt such hatred for that bloodsucking parasite as I do now. If he thinks he can just break Bella's heart and vanish into thin air, then two years later return again expecting to be welcomed by me then he has another thought coming.

I'm trying to hide my fury towards Edward from Bella though. I pull out a flyer I was handed out in the hall earlier this morning. It promotes a party being held at some freshmen's house tonight.

"Drinks and food provided." Bella reads aloud from it. "Well, it sounds good to me." She smiles happily.

Something is definitely going on. It is so unlike Bella to actually _want_ to go to a party. Usually the only way we can get her to go to one is by force.

Bella checks her watch. "Oh my God, Jake, we are so late." She leaps up, stumbles and then frantically begins gathering her bag together. I smile fondly at her clumsiness. I'm right behind her as she opens the front door and steps out into the hallway-and bangs into Edward Cullen.

I hear Bella gasp as she steps back, looking into his currently golden eyes with a strange mix of love, hate, surprise and anxiety. I step forward to stand next to Bella protectively and glare at Edward with absolute repulsion.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

His gaze slides reluctantly over to me. "I just came to say hello to Bella." He replies calmly.

I feel my body begin to tremble. _Say hello?_ Does he have any idea what he did to her? I am so close to strangling him right now. Sensing my anger Bella lays a restricting hand on my shoulder and sends me a look. I know Bella so well; I can read her every facial expression. This one is sending me the message: "Let me handle this."

With a reluctant sigh I cross my arms over my chest, a way for me to make sure I don't do anything rash to Edward.

Edward, reading my thoughts, relaxes slightly.

"So, Edward…" Bella says nonchalantly, as if they'd never had an intense love for each other and a dramatic breakup. "What's up?"

My eyes bug out of my head and my mouth pops open in surprise. What's up? _What's up?_ Edward has had a similar reaction as me, as if he can't quite believe what he just heard.

Being met by silence, Bella continues: "Nice weather, isn't it?"

Edward blinks rapidly in confusion. "Yes," he says very slowly, "I guess so…"

I, on the other hand, am mentally jumping for joy. Surely, her detached expression can only mean that she has well and truly moved on? Before I could only dream that she was telling the truth but now it really seems possible.

An awkward silence settles over us. Bella begins inspecting her nails nonchalantly, oblivious to Edward's perplexed stare. Or maybe she is just ignoring it.

Finally, the silence is broken. "Well, this has been…nice." Bella turns to me and grabs my arm. "We've gotta go; we're already late."

With a quick "Ciao!" over her shoulder Bella begins walking towards her first class.

* * *

**A/N: Review Review Review!! Any ideas or suggestions you have would really help!!**


	4. College is full of: Changes

**A/N:** **Okay, from here on in it starts getting more exciting. Thank-you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed, without you I'd drop this story!!**

Disclaimer: I am currently building a time-machine that will allow me to go back and write Twilight before SM does. Until then, I guess she owns it...until then... *evil laugh*

* * *

**BPOV**

It's weird. I'm acting so differently, like the opposite of how I usually would. It feels…empowering, I guess, to be so confident and self-assured. You see, I've been thinking: you never know when you're going to die. For all you know it could be tomorrow, in some freak choke-on-your-doughnut accident. So I you may as well make the most of now, right?

"I think I'm going to go shopping, buy an outfit for tonight." I tell Jacob as we walk back to our dorm after classes have finished for the day.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" He says in mock-horror. Which is an understandable joke, I guess, considering it is so unlike me to go shopping. Especially for an outfit.

"So I'll call you later and we'll arrange a pick up time, yeah?" I ask as I reach my room, pulling the key from my bag.

"Uh, sure thing. And Bells…are you sure you're feeling okay?" Jacob asks. "I mean, we could not go to the party tonight, maybe just relax and watch some DVD's instead? You seem kinda…odd."

I smile and wink. "Never been better."

* * *

I find a posh boutique in the shopping mall a few streets away. Stepping into the store, I feel the familiar lurch in my stomach I get whenever I go shopping. Where do I start? I skim through some racks, inspecting and discarding dresses as I go. Finally one catches my eye. It is a glossy, ruched, short satin red dress with a plunging V-neck. It is breath-takingly beautiful, and something I'd never wear in my life. Checking the price tag, a small gasp escapes me as I see its $230. _Waaaay_ over my budget.

I hesitate when going to place it back. This dress would really show how carefree I am, and give Edward a shock. Oh, what the hell. I pick out my size, march up to the counter and purchase it, using none-other than some of Edward's remaining guilt money.

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as I saw her earlier today, as soon as I looked into those two chocolate-brown eyes, I knew. I love her, and nothing can ever change that. And I'm not strong enough to go through leaving her again.

But something seems to have changed within her. It seems my plan really did work, that she has well and truly moved on. At first I thought it was an act, some kind of stunt Bella was pulling. As she commented on the weather I was half-expecting for her to break into a grin and cry: "Just kidding, silly! I still love you." But it seems that my love for her is only one way. Well, what could I expect? Anyway, this is what I wanted for her…

The moment I realised that she doesn't love me back, I made a silent promise to myself. I'll be selfish and remain here, but on the condition that I do not admit that I was bluffing when I told her I didn't love her, that day I left her in the woods two years ago. I'll try to stay away from Bella for as long as I can. To protect her, I need to do this.

I study Jacob's thoughts profusely throughout the day. Things have changes _a lot_ since I left. The biggest thing: He's a werewolf. I noticed the smell, a stench that burned my nostrils, the minute I came within twenty metres of him. His thoughts have showed me that when he gets angry, he shakes until he phases into his dog form. Mental note: don't anger him.

The second thing I have found in that he is in love with Bella. Deeply. He cares for her almost as much as I do, which is saying a lot. If she's sick, sad, lonely or hurt, he's been right by her side all the way. Every time he looks at her and she looks back with a smile, I feel a rush of envy. Those smiles should be for _me. I_ should've been the one sitting next to her at lunch, making her laugh. I should've been the one… but I'm not. Because I'm dangerous. And he isn't.

* * *

**JPOV**

I knock on Bella's door with a feeling of uncertainty. I definitely know something is up with her; I just need to find out what before something bad happens. And something bad _will_ happen; it's Bella Swan: Danger Magnet we're talking about here.

The door opens and I gasp. Bella's wearing a breathtaking red dress which embraces her curves seductively. It ends just above the knee, showing off Bella's slim legs. I do a double-take as I survey her face. Her eyes have a fine black ring of eyeliner around them and her lips are curved up in a blood red smile. She looks like a model from the glossy pages of a magazine.

"Bella! You look…" I trail off as I eye her, struggling to find words.

"Well, I hope whatever you were trying to say was positive," Bella steps out into the hall and shuts the door behind her. Then, with a lift of her chin and a mischievous smile she declares: "Let's rock this shit."

* * *

**A/N:** **Bella's dress link is on my profile! ****Also, please review! I've had so many visitors and hits to this and only around 1/15th of the people have reviewed! I love hearing your comments and feedback!! xoxo**

* * *


	5. College is full of: Parties

**A/N:** **To all the fabulous people who reviewed, you're totally awesome. You have also won the amazing prize of meeting your choice of Edward Cullen or Jacob Black…in your mind…**

Disclaimer: I would cut off my ear and send it to Stephanie Meyer (like Van Gough did to his love) for Twilight, if doing so wasn't illegal. And extremely gross.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I can't believe this. My mind isn't actually taking in the fact that Bella Marie Swan is going to a party tonight with Jacob. Things have definitely changed in that girl over the time I've been gone. How long ago did Bella start going to parties? Was it the night after I left? Did I somehow tie her down from going to them when I was in her life?

I discovered Bella's plans tonight when Alice burst into my dorm room two minutes ago.

"Edward," she said, "you've got to go to this party on tonight. Bella's there, and I just had a vision…" she trailed off worriedly.

Immediately I leaped out of my seat perched at my desk and had my car keys in my hand in a flash.

"What did you see?" I demanded.

"Bella…isn't herself, and I saw her being led off by this guy…" again she trailed off.

Anger flared into me. I couldn't bear the thought of my dear Bella in danger. Muttering a short thanks to Alice I'd sprinted to the car park and was in my silver Volvo in a flash. Which leads me to wear I am now.

If I wasn't completely pale I'm sure my knuckles would be white right now as I grip the steering wheel, staring unseeingly out of the windscreen. How could Jacob have let her wander off with some guy? I hadn't thought much of him to begin with, but now I am certain what a loathsome mutt he is.

* * *

**JPOV:**

We first hear the music a few blocks away. The bass line thuds through the seats of my car and a glance at Bella confirms that she is nervous. Her face is as pale as a ghost and regret plays on all of her features.

The house we arrive at is huge, a white, double-story mansion with a clean-cut lawn and lights leading up to the front door. People are sprawled everywhere outside, drinks in hands. I shudder as the smell of vomit hits my sensitive ears, and I look to see someone throwing up in the bushes that run alongside the house. Man, the parents are going to shit themselves when they arrive home to find the aftermath of this.

I sling a reassuring arm over Bella's shoulder as we pass through the front door. There people _everywhere._ Hundreds of bodies are jammed tightly together in the entrance hall and I feel my arm slip from around Bella's shoulders. Crap, this is not good.

I manage to shove my way through the mass and into what looks like a lounge room. It is more spacious here, but in the centre of the room I see tons of bodies dancing together in time to the thumping music. Where is Bella? I scan the rooms as I go, but to no avail. It's as if Bella's disappeared into thin air. The massive population of partiers doesn't make my search any easier, either.

Eventually I manage to find a back door and I burst into the cool night's air. I suck in gasps of clean air, beautiful compared to the hot smoke I was breathing in inside.

Here I am faced with the million dollar question: If I were Bella, where would I go?

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Annnd theen, heee lef-ed meee there," hiccup, "aaaall alonne!" I cry to my audience, taking another swig of the liquid stuff in the bottle I'm holding. I have no idea what it is, but it's making me go all warm inside, so I like it.

My new friends all gasp in horror at my announcement.

"What-evah dided yooou dooo Bellsy?" The blond haired girl asks.

I giggle woozily. "I wass hel-ped…" I trail off, momentarily forgetting what I was saying. Then I remember. "By myyy gooooodest friend evah!"

"Yaaaaay!!" My new friends all chorus.

To say the least, I've been drinking. It was kind of an accident really, I was standing by the bar looking for Jacob when I was offered a drink. I took one and suddenly became really happy and carefree. Who cares that I've lost Jacob? By now I'm on my third. Or was it fourth?

When I met my new friends we assembled on the couches in the corner and have been chatting and drinking ever since. It is quite fun really.

"Lets aaaaall gooo dancy!!" Someone exclaims. I finish off my drink and leap up, tripping over something as I do so. I manage to catch myself after a minor stumble. I make my way to the dance floor, the rest following close behind me.

I start moving my body to the upbeat music, uncaring as to what I look like. Hey, this is fun too! My hair flies about wildy as I jump up and down, and I can feel the heat of other people next to me. I close my eyes and continue dancing. Thoughts of Edward Cullen are far from this place… why didn't I take up drinking earlier?

Suddenly I have this urge to be the centre of attention, to make everyone wish they were me.

Leaving my friends I stumble to the nearby bar and lift myself up onto the table. Balancing carefully in my red heels I continue dancing where I left off, feeling the vibrations of the music on my skin. I can feel the eyes of many people on me. I laugh happily and spin around, wobbling dangerously close to the edge of the table as I do so. As I spin I catch a glimpse of the ground. It is very far away. And I never have been I heights person. Or a heels person, for that matter.

I suddenly feel my right shoe slipping off the table. Before I can regain my balance, my left shoe slips as well. I fall through the air, seeing my new friends helpless faces watch me. And all the while I'm falling, I don't feel scared. Instead, for some insane reason, Britney Spears is singing in my head.

"_Stronger, than yesterday"_ she sings.

And as I'm falling, I realise good old Britt is right. I _am_ stronger than yesterday. And nobody can ruin that now.

* * *

**A/N:** **Tell me the things that made you laugh, the things that made you scream, and the things that made you want to pick up your computer and throw it across the room.**


	6. College is full of: Beer

**A/N:** **Another chapter!! As always, thanks to my awesome reviewers, who give me inspiration to keep writing.**

Disclaimer: FYI Cinderella, dreams don't actually come true. If they did, I would own Twilight by now. But I don't, do I? SO QUIT LYING AND GETTING EVERYONE'S HOPES UP, ALRIGHT?!?!??!?

* * *

**BPOV:**

My fall comes to an abrupt stop about a metre from the ground. Someone's strong arms wrap around my torso and the wind is knocked out of me. Man, am I dizzy! I squint up at my saviour, trying to distinguish their face. Eventually the fuzziness subsides and I can make out the person…it's the bartender. He must have been behind me-serving drinks- while I was dancing on the table!

The bartender is young, probably my age, and has shaggy blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He just shakes his head and laughs at me in a deep voice.

"My herooooo!" I cry, mimicking a princess after being saved from the evil troll by Prince Charming. For extra effect, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his warm cheek.

"You need a rest." he comments decidedly, setting me on my feet but sliding an arm around my waist. To keep me from falling over, right?

"Okay dokay!" I reply, smiling happily up at him.

He leads me out of the room and to a staircase, which he helps me go up. For some reason my foot keeps missing the steps and I keep almost falling. But the bartender guy is very good, he's always there to catch me. He is very nice for someone I just met.

* * *

**EPOV:**

The party is a mad-house by the time I arrive. The music blares through my sensitive ears and the thoughts running through people's heads vary from:

_I swear that lamp just moved…_

to

_Wow that girl dancing up on the bar sure looks hot._

As I enter the house I manage to locate Jacob's thoughts, which are definitely not at all reassuring.

_Shit shit shit where _is_ she!?_

I find him sitting with his head in his hands outside. He looks up at me and fear crosses his face.

"Where's Bella?" I ask, telling myself to remain as calm as I can. Killing Jacob won't bring me any closer to finding her.

He groans. "I have no idea. We got separated about an hour ago, on arrival. She's not answering her cell and I've searched the whole house. Twice."

Rage burns through me. _An hour ago?! _Fragile Bella could so easily be hurt by now. Especially with what Alice saw in her vision… I push that unpleasant thought aside though and focus on the task ahead.

I begin exploring the minds of partiers, hearing snippets of random conversation's in hopes of hearing her name or seeing a mental picture.

And then I have one. Through this persons mind I see Bella, being led up a staircase and into a bedroom with a young man. A hot fire rips through my body and I feel about ready to explode. First I'll find Bella. Then, I'll deal with him…

I dash towards the staircase I saw earlier, leaving a perplexed Jacob outside. Shoving my way past people for what feels like an eternity I finally reach the stairs. Uncaring as to who see's me I sprint my way with inhuman speed up them. Most won't even remember the events of this party by tomorrow…

I burst through the first door in upstairs hallway, momentarily interrupting two strangers heavily making-out on a bed. In one swift move I slam the door shut and open the next door I come to.

As I open the door the smell of alcohol hits me. And…the sweet, desirable smell of Bella's blood pumping through her veins. I hear her unmistakable heartbeat, a beat I would recognise anywhere, thumping at a slower-than-normal pace. She's either sick or…drunk.

I immediately leap into the dark room and close the door behind me. My eyes fall upon two figures, in which my unique eyes see with crystal clearness. One is Bella, standing 10.76 feet away from me and swaying slightly as she leans against a wall. The other is the mystery man, who I see has blond hair sculpted to sit messily over his head and sky blue eyes. A new bubble of anger bursts inside me as I read his thoughts and what he intends to do with Bella.

In the second he looks up to investigate the sudden noise of me entering I have darted to Bella, picked her up and am on the other side of the room. His mouth pops open in surprise as his eyes flick to where we are standing.

_Did I really drink that much?_

He thinks as he frowns at me confusedly. Bella is looking at me strangely, as if she doesn't understand what just happened. I stare down at her beautiful face, breathing out a sigh of relief at the realisation that she is safe now.

"Edwaaard…" she mumbles, and my eyebrows raise slightly at the sound of her slurred voice; so she _has_ been drinking. "Puut meee doown, Edwaaaard!"

What? No "thanks for saving me"? It instead sounds as if she doesn't want to be saved.

"Hey, dude, let go of her!" Bella's Kidnapper says irritatedly.

_What the hell does this guy think he's doing, trying to steal my girl? _He thinks.

My grip only tightens on Bella as I glare murderously at him, and a snarl escapes my lips.

"If I were you, I would stop speaking and leave now while I still had a voice-box to speak _with_." I say slowly and threateningly, a million fantasies of killing him running through my head.

"Edwaaard, we was juuust goinga tooo havea reeest!" Bella giggles. "The nice maaan saided sooo."

"Believe me Bella, resting was the last thing he was planning on doing with you." I growl, my eyes locked on him.

Vampires are killing machines. They are made to lure in the victims, everything about them appealing to a human. But get us angry, and the monster comes out. Whether it was the homicidal look in my eye, the sound of my snarl or the way my body twitched with anticipation as I held Bella there, something made Bella's Kidnapper eyes flicker with fear.

I turn and leave while I still could, fighting to keep the urge to kill him back as I carry Bella to my car.

"Byyyye!" Bella waves cheerily to everyone we pass.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is a little rusty, I wrote it in the early hours of morning. If you have a dog, a brother or a heart, review.**


	7. College is full of: Temptation

**A/N: Most of you guys have told me that you like Bella with backbone. Some even say that they want Bella to punish Edward. Well, my dear reviewers, your wish is my command. If you have any suggestions or want the story to go a certain way, don't be afraid to tell me!**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**BPOV:**

I have the nagging suspicion Edward is mad at me. He keeps muttering inaudible words under his breath and every time he looks down at my dress he growls. How odd. I didn't even do anything wrong, so what's the big deal? And why did he go all crazy in front of the nice bartender. He was just helping me.

Edward ignores my cries of protest as he places me gently in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo. Before I can open the door to get out again he darts to the driver seat and locks the doors. With a sigh of defeat I slump back in my seat. Damn vampire.

Edward's eyes lock on the road ahead as we begin our journey back to the College dorms.

"How much have you been drinking?" He whispers, pain enveloping every syllable that leaves his lips.

"Actuaaaaally, I've only druuuunk coke!" I giggle as I hear how silly my lie sounds.

Edward doesn't seem to find this funny though. For about the eighth time tonight he growls.

"What would Charlie think if he ever found out about this?" He mutters.

I gasp slightly, and for the tiniest second tears prick in my eyes. But then I recover myself. "Be strong, Bella." Those were the last words Charlie had said.

"Chaaaarlie's dieeed silly!" I announce, pushing the sad emotions for my deceased father away.

Now it's Edward turn to gasp. He turns to me in alarm, his eyes wide in surprise.

"What? How-when-what happened?" He splutters exasperatedly.

"Silly duffaaa got skiiin caaancer!" I shake my head in an "ah well" gesture.

"Oh God…" Edward holds his hand to his temples and closes his eyes. "I can't believe this…"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Aaaabooout a yeeear aftah yoooou duuumped meee too!"

His head snaps up and he stares into my eyes, as if searching for something. I look back evenly, showing I have nothing to hide. I'm just plain old Bella, not good enough for superior Edward.

"Bella, what's happened to you?" He asks as his eyes run over my made up face and expensive new dress.

I open my mouth to speak, but then realise I have no answer. I don't know why I'm acted like this exactly, but all I know is that Charlie wouldn't have wanted me to act depressed if Edward ever came back. His last words to me were to be strong, so I am.

I waaant Jaaake. Weeee leeeft hiiim beeeehind!" I try to change the subject.

"Flea-boy's close behind us." Edward's eyes narrow and he returns to staring straight ahead. Fine. I turn to glare unseeingly out of the window and we continue the ride in silence.

By the time Jake enters my apartment about fifteen minutes after we do I am feeling much less drunk, instead only slightly tipsy. This is probably due to the fact that Edward had made me drink about five cups of water.

As soon as I hear Jake burst through the front door I leap up from the chair I was sitting on. Edward, who had been watching me warily from the other side of the room, jumps up too.

"In here!" I call to Jacob, and I listen to his heavy footsteps as he draws nearer to my apartment's lounge-room in which Edward and I are situated in.

He breathes a sigh of relief as his eyes fall upon me.

"Man Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Suddenly I have this idea. It's kind of crazy, a tad cruel and definitely not something I would have thought of if I hadn't been drinking. But mostly, it would teach Edward a lesson.

"Hey Jakey-wakey. You know I've been thinking…" I walk across the room to stand right in front of him, staring up into his eyes. "You've always wanted to be more than just friends, right?" I draw it out slowly, daring him to deny it.

"Damn Bella, you must be _really_ drunk to be saying this." He laughs; though I don't miss it when his eyes swiftly flick down to my lips. Apparently neither does Edward.

"She doesn't know what she's saying." Edward tells him gruffly, but I catch a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Don't respond in any way."

"I know. I'm not mean enough to take advantage of Bella while she's this drunk." He rolls his eyes. "And as if you'd let me." He replies.

They're talking as if I'm not standing right here. Better remind them then…

"Come on, Jake…" I lean in to whisper in his ear: "If you can get Eddy-Weddy to leave, we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

From across the room I hear Edward growl.

It's as if I've hypnotised Jake. His eyes are locked on my lips and he visibly gulps. "Edward, leave. Now."

"Over my dead body." Edward mutters, ready to leap in at the first sign of Jacob giving in to the temptation I've put in front of him.

"That can be arranged." I breath. With Edward's encouraging words ringing in my ears I close my eyes and slowly brush my lips against the side of Jake's neck. Jake too closes his eyes while balling his hands into tight fists at his sides. "This is torture…" he moans.

I sweep my lips up onto the side of his jaw and then very lightly make them dance across his lips temptingly. Now to seal the deal…

"Don't _you_ want me, either?" I say softly. That's the clincher.

Jacob suddenly gives up fighting his impulses. His warm lips leap onto mine, filled with desire and hunger and…passion. That's something Edward's kisses never used to show me. Edward was cautious and wary, whereas Jacob is the opposite. His hands tangle in my hair and he pulls me close against him. My hands brush against his cheeks and I can feel his warmth shooting through every part of my body. His tongue runs across my lip and I let it in greedily, moaning as he explores my mouth blissfully.

And suddenly he's knocked away from me. I blink up in surprise as I see Edward throwing him against the wall, snarling murderously. Jacob begins shaking violently, about to phase at any second.

Teehee. Edward looks very angry. Kinda like this one time when I was little and Mom found out that I'd been drawing on my bedroom wall.

A loud crash snaps me back to the current situation. I look to see Edward drawing back his fist and punching Jacob in the face. Oh God, there is going to be blood all on the carpet!

I guess I've got to break them up before they literally kill each other. What to do what to do? Ooh, I know!

I roll my eyes back in my head and let myself drop to the ground, pretending to faint.

A word of warning I wish I'd known then: If you're going to pretend you're fainting, make sure you do it away from any dangerous objects. Because as I go down, my head hits the side of the coffee table, and I really _do_ black-out. Twice in one week, a new record.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope that was an okay punishment for Edward. They'll be more to come… please review!! Tell me what you think or any suggestions and I'll happily adapt the story to suit your preferences!!**


	8. College is full of: Envy

**A/N: Oh my goodness, the amount of response I got when I told readers I'm sick was amazing! You guys are so nice, you have no idea how much your get well soon wishes cheered me up! You guys are were so kind, and I don't want to sound cheesy but what the hell: you're the best!! Now, turn your focus away from me and onto poor Michael Jackson, of whom I have put a speacial word in this chapter as a tribute towards him. See if you can spot it!**

Disclaimer: Me and my swiney self bitterly own nothing.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I suppose I overreacted a little. Launching myself at Jacob and slamming him into the wall was very dramatised, but I had to break them apart. I admit I maybe shouldn't have thrown in the punch, but I was blinded by rage. It was absolutely agonizing watching Bella… _seduce_ him, to watch her demonstrating her desire for love to someone other than myself. So when he kissed her I just lost it.

Surely he could have resisted? Does he have no self-control? When Bella used to kiss me, no matter how much I wanted to kiss her back, I would always push her away, to protect her. If I can do it, so can he. Jacob had no right to kiss Bella, no right at all.

Now everything's okay though. Bella is sound asleep, peacefully dreaming. When she fainted the fight cut off immediately, both of us alarmed at her sudden collapse. I carried her to bed, where Jacob carefully washed the thick makeup of her face gently. Neither of us has spoken a word since then. We are standing at opposite sides of the room, as far away from each other as possible. I watch Bella with a blank mask covering my face, whilst inside my mind is abuzz.

Did Bella really know what was happening when she kissed Jacob, or was she so intoxicated she wouldn't have noticed if Jacob was actually a donkey? I am dearly hoping for the latter. What if Bella really did love Jacob? I push that thought aside. But apparently I'm not the only one pondering over this. Jacob 's mind is also whirring.

_Was she really as hammered as Edward made her out to be? She didn't even slur her words... I reckon she was fine and he's just making up an excuse as to why she kissed me_…

Images of the two kissing intimately flood through Jacob's mind.

"Control your hormones," I hiss dangerously, jealousy thick in my voice.

Jacob snaps his head up. His eyes narrow and he smiles chillingly. All of a sudden the thoughts of them together are replaced with a new image I've never seen before. It's of a distorted Bella, in what looks like the woods back in Forks. She is cradling herself as tears stream down her face and her breath is coming out in rasps.

"She was found like this the night you left her," Jacob comments, a smirk in his voice.

I gasp feel my knees buckling underneath me. _I_ did this to her? I try to block out the image, push it away, but Bella's horror-stricken face hauts my conscious.

"Stop…please get it away…" I manage to whisper.

Suddenly the image disappears from his mind. _After what you did, you don't deserve her._

"Neither do you." I spit, "You knew she was besotted, and you took advantage of that."

"Besotted? What type of ancient word is that? In this decade, we use the word wasted. Or pissed." He raises his eyebrows.

"Don't try to change the subject, mutt." I growl. "You know perfectly well you shouldn't have responded to her."

"She was practically begging me, and I wasn't going to deny her of her wishes!" he cries.

"When I was with her, I managed to withhold." I counter.

"Well _excuse_ _me_ for not being _perfect_." His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"You're excused."

* * *

**JPOV:**

As if I could have resisted! Bella Swan, who I've loved ever since we meet years ago, was asking me to be "more than friends" and I was going to no? Dream on, bloodsucker. It didn't help that she was just so goddamn sexy, with her silky dress and huge brown eyes. She probably wasn't even drunk! Maybe Bella just needed alcohol to thrill er into realising that I was the one for her.

"Dream on, mongrel."

Stupid vampire. I bring up images of us together, remembering the feeling of her breath hot in my face as I held her tight.

From across the room comes a low growl. Well, if he wants to listen to my thoughts, this is what he's gonna get.

I smile contently and continue thinking back to how it felt to have Bella in my arms. I close my eyes and begin to fantasise what might have happened if Edward hadn't been there to interrupt.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Where am I? Everything's so unearthly. To all sides of me I can see never-ending darkness. It's as if I'm in the middle of some thick black clouds, lost in this strange place. But I'm very comfortable, it's as if I'm leaning against something soft, and it's very warm. I try to open my mouth to speak but it's as if my lips are glued shut, and I find it impossible. How odd.

Through the eerie silence I suddenly hear the faint whisper of voices. The whispers grow in volume, becoming more and more audible with every passing second. And then they are so clear, as if being spoken directly into my ear.

"Dream on, mongrel." A familiar voice mutters. Where have I heard this voice before? Maybe it's from a movie or something?

Then I hear a growl coming from the same person, followed by a loud snarl that rips into my mind and leaves my ears ringing.

"Control your jealousy." A different individual says. Who is _this_ person? Again, this one sounds familiar too.

"Keep quiet, flea-bag." I've told Edward so many times not to call Jake that. It's so annoying and mean!

Realisation slaps me in the face. The voices are Edward and Jacob, and I am… asleep? No, I remember now! I pretended to faint and then hit my head! Why did I feign fainting? Too…too break up a fight…between Edward and Jacob. And they were fighting because… because I kissed Jacob! I kissed Jacob? What!?

Suddenly images flood my mind and my memories all snap back into place. I was trying to teach Edward a lesson… and by the sounds of Edwards snarls it sounds like it worked! But why is he jealous? He doesn't love me, he said so himself. Why would someone be envious of something they don't want?

I mentally shrug. Beats me. But if it's bringing Edward pain, maybe kissing Jake wasn't such a bad idea. In fact, I might keep at it for a while, to punish Edward some more. Besides, if I remember correctly, Jacob was a great kisser.

Ouch. All this thinking is making my brain hurt. I think I'll go sleepies again now.

* * *

**A/N:** **Does anybody actually read the A/N's? Lets do a survey. If you have read this, write a review and at the end put the word "mole". Hehehe. Btw, I am swine free now so am fine to write.**

**xoxo**


	9. College is full of: Revenge

**A/N:** **Sorry about the wait, I broke the . key on my laptop and it was getting serviced. All the wonderful reviewers are amazing, keep it up guys!!**

**Oh yeah, and the Michael Jackson tribute word in last chapter was when Jacob thought: "Maybe Bella just needed alcohol to ****thrill er**** into realising I was the one for her." Get it? Hee hee, I crack myself up.**

Disclaimer: As much as I can dream, I do not own anything here.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I watch as the first rays of morning seep in through the crack in the curtains with a feeling of upcoming dread. Bella would wake soon. And then the question haunting both Jacob and my mind will be answered: Will Bella remember her actions last night, or will she be as surprised and disgusted as I am to discover she kissed Jacob? I am praying for the latter.

It has been agony waiting for her to awaken, but now that the time has come I find myself wishing for time to freeze as it is now. Not-knowing would be better than discovering the worst. Maybe I can just turn and start running; then I'd still have a seed of hope that Bella _does_ love me. But I know this is impossible; curiosity killed the cat, and it's about to kill me.

Jacob-who has fallen asleep on the ground, slumped against the wall- yawns, his eyes slowly flickering open. With a stretch of his arms he tardily rises from his position, a smug smile on his face. His attempt to appear calm and unconcerned would be satisfactory if not for the fact that I can read his mind.

_Come on and wake _up_ Bella. This tension is killing me!_

It's a bit reassuring to know that I'm not the only one in this room anxious. But only a bit.

* * *

**JPOV:**

I almost faint with relief when my acute hearing picks up that Bella's deep breathing is becoming shallower. I just want to get this over and done with; the wait is killing both him and me. Not that I wouldn't mind if the wait killed_ him_, in fact I'd enjoy it immensely. But that's beside the point.

Our eyes are both locked on Bella as we watch her stir, grumbling softly. I hold my breath as she slowly sits up in bed, biting her lip automatically in confusion. She looks back and forth between the two of us, seeming perplexed as to why we're in her room.

My heart sinks. So she _was_ acting under the affects of alcohol after all. The unrealistic alternate lives Bella and I could have together that I'd been fantasising about for the past few hours are just that: unrealistic.

I mentally curse myself for being so stupid. Of _course_ she's choosing Fang-boy over me. Instead of dreaming about our future's I should have spent last night bracing myself for disappointment.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I feign puzzlement as I look back and forth between Edward and Jacob, remembering to bite my lip as I usually do when I'm confused. I'm not a good actress or anything-I detest the spotlight and have steered clear of all the school plays- but my "where am I?" performance has done the trick.

Edwards face lights up with happiness as he trusts my deception. Just as I wanted, he has believed I can't remember last night. Well, now that his hopes are up, they must come down.

I stand slowly, carefully making sure my face remains a steady mask of bewilderment. I loc k eyes with a joyous Edward and proceed to take a few cautious steps towards him.

I smile hesitatingly as I come to stand in front of him. "Edward?" I murmur, as if I'm disorientated.

He smiles back. "Yes, love."

He saw it coming. The second I dropped the fuddled pretence, the innocent smile leaving my lips, he knew. Of course, he could have stopped me. I have no doubts that as he saw my hand rearing back, he could have reached out and grabbed it.

But I think he was beyond caring. I enjoyed every second as I watched the happiness drain from his face and the spark in his eyes going out. And as my hand swung around and slapped the side of his cheek, his face was so full of sorrow that I actually almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"That," I pronounce coldly, "is for interrupting Jake and I last night."

Just then, three things happen at once. One, Edward fell to his knees. Two, a clan of vampires crashed through my door. And three… uh, well, aren't the first two things enough?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Puh-lease review and tell me your honest thoughts. I need to know: Edward or Jacob?**

**xoxo**


	10. College is full of: Reunions

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I loved hearing your say on whether Bella should end up with Edward or Jake (one person even said both!)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing :'-(

* * *

**APOV:**

"Bella!" I shriek happily as I spy my best human-friend in the world. Wow, she looks different. But the same too. It's like there's this whole new, older-looking, sophisticated Bella I've never seen before, but she still has some of the familiar features of the on I used to know.

From the corner of my eye I catch Edward swiftly standing up from his previous position on his knees.

Her brown eyes widen in shock as they fall upon mine. I remember that Bella used to hate surprises, and this must be a big one for her. I rush over and throw my arms around her in a tight embrace. A wave of happiness rushes over me as I feel her hot skin against mine and detect her familiar delightful scent. Jeez, I'd forgotten how good it was.

I pull away from Bella and cast a glance behind me to see how Jasper is coping with the aroma swirling around in the room. His golden-we'd gone hunting yesterday- eyes are observing the scene warily. I hadn't envision any attacks, but I know circumstances (such as Jasper remembering how yummy Bella's blood smells) can sometimes change.

Behind Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett have filtered into the small room. Rosalie looks like she's wishing to be anywhere but here, and her criticizing eyes dart around the room at Bella's furniture. Emmett looks… big. His huge body takes up quite a bit of space and his head is close to brushing against the low roof.

Bella takes an overwhelmed step away form us, her mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. A looming figure steps up to stand defensively next to her. Ah yes, the werewolf. Jacob.

I manage to politely maintain my faces composed mask as Jacob's scent suddenly burns through my nostrils. Ugh. It's like, if you ran over a cat, covered it in eggs, left it out in the sun for a week and then set in on fire. Times ten.

Rosalie, never being one to shy away from confrontation, makes quite a show of daintily pinching her nose. Jacob narrows his eyes and mutters "Bimbo" and a few other colourful words quietly under his breath, though he knows we can all hear. Except perhaps Bella.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?" Bella asks in amazement.

"Yes, what _are_ you doing here?" Edward eyes me suspiciously.

U-oh. I'll explain why I'm here in a minute, for the time being stay out of my head, Edward. Madagascar is an island off the southeast coast of Africa. It is surrounded by the Indian Ocean and to the South of the Comoro Islands.

"What, you didn't think you could keep us from seeing Bella, did you?" Emmett answers, "Speaking of which, what have you been up to that made your hand go red?" His cheeky grin gives away the fact that he knows exactly why Bella's hand is currently smarting. We all do.

I was hoping that I might have a vision of something Bella-related, so had been thinking of her all day. The scene where Bella slapped Edward came first, followed by the other one…

Edward head snaps up. "What other one?" He asks sharply.

Damn-it.

Salut, je m'appelle Alice Cullen, j'ai les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns, courts et raides.

"Alice, tell me," Edward growls menacingly.

"Edward! You couldn't let me have a nice happy reuniting with Bella first?"

"Could somebody please tell us non-mind-reading beings what's going on?" Rosalie demands with an impatient scowl.

I sigh and allow the chilling scene I'd witnessed earlier to come flooding back into my mind.

* * *

**EPOV:**

_In a dark room Bella lays soundly asleep in her bed, the picture of innocence. A small figure smoothly slips in through the window nearest Bella's bed. It gracefully steps up to the bed and leans over Bella._

"_You took awhile to track down, but now I've finally found you." A bewitching female voice whispers into her ear. The woman suddenly strikes forward and bites her arched neck._

_Bella's eyes fly open and a scream escapes her lips. She weakly tries to fight the woman with a few swats with her hand but she is drained of her energy and it is no use. Her attempts grow slow until finally she lays still, her eyes growing glassy._

_Victoria laughs wickedly and licks her lips as she slips back into the night._

* * *

**A/N: I never understood the big deal about reviewing until I started this story and received them. It inspires me to write faster!**


	11. College is full of: Enemies

**A/N: Weeeeee yay woah lol just heard the doorbell ring but no-one was there!! How weird!! Another chapter to all my cherry pie's, remember to look both ways when you cross the road and eat lots of vegies!! From now on I'm gonna have a "best reviewers" contest every time I update. Now read, my glorious buttercups, fill your minds with knowledge about Pennsylvania!!**

**Don't judge me coz it's late…woah the doorbell just rang got to go…**

Disclaimer:

I possibly might not agree that on the contrary if you want to be precise about whether or not I own Twilight, I'd have to assume (though, presumptuously) that your delirium has been meddled with.

_English:_ I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**BPOV:**

As I stand here, frustratingly understanding zilch of the conversation Edward and Alice are having before me, I make a mental note to find an "I hate mind-readers" club on Facebook and join it.

"Could somebody please tell us non-telepathic beings what's going on?" Rosalie demands.

I watch, perplexed, as Edward bows his head, his face turning blank. For a few seconds the room is quiet and all eyes are on him. Suddenly his head snaps up and he meets my eyes with his own horror-struck ones. It looks like he's seen a…well, not ghost, because I'm pretty sure that wouldn't scare him. Ooh, I know. It looks like he's seen the Volturi. Hehe, I am so clever.

"No…" a spine-chilling whisper escapes his lips and I find myself frowning in disarray.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I ask, alarm evident in my voice. But it's like he hasn't heard me. He continues with his faraway stare and whispers a second time: "No…"

I turn to Alice, who's glaring rather irritatedly at Edward. "Alice, what did you show him?"

She huffs out in annoyance and crosses her petite arms. "I _told_ him to wait until I'd had a proper, happy meeting with you before I showed him it. I _told_ him, but he didn't listen."

"Alice, just tell me what you showed him," I plead exasperatedly.

The irritation fades from her face as she seems to remember how serious this is. "It's Victoria," she says quietly, "I had a vision of her. She…she killed you."

My breath catches in my throat and my eyes widen in astonishment. This I had _not_ been expecting.

It seems I'm not the only one upset. Jacob growls and slides a protective arm around my waist, whilst the other vampires all look shocked and angry. Poor Jasper looks bewildered with the sudden intake of emotions in the room and instantly sends out a wave of calm that relaxes my shoulders slightly and allows me to think.

"What?" I manage to gasp, "When?"

"Five days from now," Edward's stressed voice comes from the corner of the room.

Alice's forehead furrows in confusion. "How'd you know? I didn't see a calendar or anythi-"

"Her watch," Edward interrupts, looking pointedly at the silver watch I'm wearing on my right wrist. It belonged to Charlie; I never take it off. It has an analogue clock in the center and a tiny box with the date in it below. Currently it's the 15th. "In the vision her watch read the 20th." Edward clarifies.

"Have you searched for any new visions?" Jasper asks Alice kindly.

"That's just it! Every time I try to look, my mind goes white and I get a headache. It's like it's been blocked or something…" her voice trails off and her suspicious glare moves to Jacob. "Maybe it's because the wolf's interfering? I mean, it would make sense as a defence technique if I can't see any visions with him in it."

Jacob looks scandalised. "Why would I do anything to stop you from helping Bella?" he spits angrily.

"Try to look into Jacob's future and see what happens," I urge, ignoring Jake.

We wait while Alice grows still, her face wiped of all emotions. A few moments later she groans and places her two tiny hands to her head, massaging her temples. "I can't see anything."

"Great going, Dog," Rosalie's voice is coated with sarcasm as she glowers at Jake.

"Don't blame him, it's my fault. I got Bella into this," Edward looks into my eyes with distress, "I am so, so sorry Bella." I bite my lip and look at my feet, unable to look into his smouldering eyes and hate him at the same time.

"Well, what do we do? Personally I'm up for a little cat-and-mouse hunt." Emmett rubs his hands together schemingly, a wide grin etched on his face.

"We leave, travel to somewhere freezing." Edward announces. "Snow would be good; it can cover her scent well. Maybe we-"

"_Stop_!" I interrupt exasperatedly, and all eyes flick to me. "Stop all this planning! I may be human, but I'm not entirely defenceless. Edward, don't act as if I'm yours to boss around, because I'm not any more. I can take care of myself; I don't you."

"Bella," Edward growls, "this isn't a matter to discuss. We have to leave, and soon." I shake my head stubbornly.

"Come on Bells, even _I_ admit staying here would be stupid. You need to go." Jake squeezes my waist reassuringly and out of the corner of my eye I see the pained expression on Edward's face at this small gesture. This reminds me of the current revenge mission at hand, and I let out a frustrated breath of air.

"Fine, but only if Jake can come." I rest my head affectionately on Jake's shoulder and watch the Cullen's faces morph into ones of disgust. Well, except Emmett's, who looks delighted at the sudden amount of joke-opportunities the future holds.

"Very well," Edward agrees unhappily. "Bella, Jasper, Jacob and I will head west, to Pittsbugh, Pennsylvania. Emmet, Alice and Rose, you stay here, in case she comes looking for Bella in five days time."

Jacob bursts into laughter at the mention of our destination. "Wait wait wait, did you say we're going to _Pennsylvania_?!" Jake's laughter is infectious and I find myself holding my breath to stop myself from doing the same.

"Yes," Edward says drily, "is there a problem?"

"No no, everything's fine and dandy!" Jake replies through breaks in his outburst.

"We'll see you in the morning," At this the clan begins clearing out of my dorm. Edward casts a fleeting glance over his shoulder at me, hurt evident on his perfect features, and then he's gone.

* * *

**A/N: I've never been to America, so don't sue me if I get any stuff about it wrong. If any of you guys are currently writing a story, tell me about it and I'll advertise it; you do the same for me :-3 !**

**xoxo**

* * *

_**Advertised Story:**_

Finding me and Hiding you by_ donielle nash_

"Why did you do this for me?" he asked. "Because you needed me." I allowed my fingers to caress his, and suddenly his face became serious. "You can never tell the Cullens about me." Bella finds a dying creature, why is she hiding him? BXE Vamp/Human.


	12. College is full of: Cliche's

* * *

A/N:

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry for such a late update!! I've had so much to do lately and have been really busy with loads of crap. Unfortunately my fanfiction life comes second priority to reality. If any of you have noticed I have changed my username from teen-alexa; hope no-ones too confused…**

* * *

Disclaimer: I got coal in my stocking last year and not the ownage of Twilight...

* * *

**JPOV:**

I can not get over the fact that we are going to Pennsylvania. With a clan of vampires. I mean, am I the only one who see's the irony in this situation? But I'm also kinda nervous as well. I mean, when I was little and watched Dracula I wasn't scared; I knew vampires weren't real. But now I know better, and going to the birthplace of vampires is really unsettling.

I can understand Edward's reasons for Pennsylvania though. It's close enough; only about a couple of hours away, and snow = hard for Victoria to track Bella. And I'm up for anything that will help Bella at the moment.

May I add, while I'm on the subject of Bella, that she CHOSE ME OVER HIM! She made it pretty clear when she slapped Edward (you have no idea how good it felt to watch that happen) that she remembered all that had happened last night, and wasn't unhappy about our kiss (es).

My eyes fall on Bella's pursed lips as she looks thoughtfully at the door Edward just exited from. Suddenly I'm full of the want to feel her kisses again, to feel her warm breath tickle my cheek.

I move forward as if in a trance, until I'm standing, undetected, behind her. With a final sigh she turns away from the door- and slams into me. I'm fine of course, but as she bounces off me and begins falling to the floor I realise she isn't. Before she manages to hit the ground I quickly reach out and grab her, gripping her around the waist with an iron hold.

I'd love to be able to say what happened next was that I cradled her below me we stared into each others eyes for a moment before kissing each other passionately. Insert a choir of angels in the background singing _My Heart Will Go On_ and you have yourself a Disney film.

But my life isn't a Disney film. The instant I steady Bella in my arms she adopts a strange look on her face, opening her mouth as if to yawn but instead with no sound coming out. She breathes in unsteadily and I brace myself for something and her eyes go all bleary.

"Achoo!" Bella sneezes.

Celine Dion can stick her cliché's up her arse.

* * *

**EPOV:**

At home I busy myself with work to do. Book the plane tickets. Pack my bags. Think about Bella with Jacob. Call Carlisle. Research hotels in Pittsburgh. Think about Bella with Jacob. Play piano. Read_ To Kill a Mockingbird_ thrice. Think about Bella with Jacob.

"Edward?" Alice's voice startles me. I look up to see her standing in my doorway with a questioning look on her face. This is understandable; with my abilities I don't normally get startled easily. Then again, who am I to talk about normal?

"Yes?" Raising my eyebrows I close my book and place it on the table next to me.

Alice flits to the chair opposite me and sits down daintily. Her eyes are filled with concern and I find myself looking down to the floor. I don't want her pity. I'd rather wallow in my own self-compassion.

"We want to know how you're…coping," she picks her words carefully and I feel her gaze on me.

I am not upset. I am not upset. I am not upset.

"I'm fine, just fine," I murmur quietly.

She sighs. _Does he really think I'm that gullible?_

"Edward, you and I both know that's not true. Jasper can read your emotions, remember?"

"Then why the need to ask?" I inquire exasperatedly, looking up and meeting her dark eyes. Like me, she hasn't hunted for awhile.

"We may know your feelings but we don't know your thoughts," she shrugs nonchalantly. "You're the one with the mind-reading gift."

I breathe out heavily and run my hand through my hair. "What's there to tell you Alice? My thoughts are on _them_ of course. The mutt's is just the kind of man she needs, and yet I am still selfishly in love with her."

To my surprise Alice snorts. I shoot her a quizzical look. "Oh come _on_ Edward." She says, rolling her eyes. "Would you stop with the 'selfishly falling in love' thing? Love is not planned and you can do nothing to stop it. So quit brooding and do something to win her back!"

My eyes widen and I find myself speechless. No matter, Alice fills the silence for me.

"Edward, you can't just sit around moping. You need to fight for Bella, and this trip to Pennsylvania is the perfect opportunity," she explains, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I may not be able to see the future because of the dog, but I _do_ have a hunch that you'll win."

With a wink she gracefully rises and leaves the room. My eyes follow her exit and many moments after she's gone I am still staring, stunned, at the door.

* * *

**A/N: Today's million dollar question: Which POV do you like it best in?? xoxo**

**Last chapters fav reviewers: **

Gorged To Bloatation for making me laugh in every review

EPEREZ5993 for the insane usage of caps lock

xx because I totally agree with the liking Jacob in the movie because of Taylor Lautner's abs

* * *

_**Advertised Story:**_

Changes by _ifyougetedwardigetemmett_

Edward left Bella. Eight months later, the Cullen's return. But to their surprise things weren't like they were. Shy old klutzy Bella is now Izzy; emo, overconfident, co-ordinated and popular.


	13. College is full of: Advice

**A/N:** **Hope you all enjoy this one. Kinda a filla. Like the new KFC chicken fillers. Hehe. Haha. Hoho. Mwahaha. Yes, mwahaha is best methinks.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

_Edward Cullen._

My ears prick to attention as one of the many voices in my head (don't call me crazy) thinks my name. I instantly tune in to the person and recognise the voice as Jacob's at once.

_Edward. Edward you bloody bloodsucker, you better come to Bella's dorm right now. If you can hear me, get here. Now. Fast._

I am out of my seat within the second, darting past a startled clan of vampires and sprinting out the door.

'What's got into him?' I hear Rosalie ask.

I am at Bella's door within the minute. I am just raising a fist to knock when the door swings open and a resentful looking Jacob appears. He glares at me for a moment before standing by to let me in.

'She asked for you,' he says bitterly, leading me to the bathroom.

My eyes widen as they survey the scene before me. A pale and grim looking Bella is leaning over the toilet-bowl, looking nauseated to say the least. She looks up at me tiredly and offers a tiny smile.

'Hey Edward.' She croaks, before turning back to the bowl and vomiting. I turn to see Jacob watching impotently.

'Why aren't you helping her?' I ask, alarmed. I want to assist her but I'm no longer hers to assist. Jacob's taken my place.

'It's my temperature. My heat makes her feel more sick!' He explains exasperatedly, before narrowing his eyes and admitting, 'She needs you.'

My heart swells as I realise that Bella needs me over him. My cool skin used to be a burden, but I suppose it has its advantages.

I sit down next to Bella and lean in close, resting a hand on her sweaty forehead and scooping her hair out of her face. She gives me a grateful smile and leans into my hand a little. I brush the back of my palm on her hot cheek and murmur gently: 'It's alright honey. Everything will be fine.'

I glance up at Jacob and see he is glowering at me murderously. I meet his eyes with a smirk.

_Don't you dare try to steal her away from me Dracula. You showed how much you cared for her when you left, and I can provide her with a normal life._

I am about to nod and accept this when I remember Alice's words. "You can't just sit around moping. You need to fight for her." I look down at Bella. So fragile, so easily breakable. Maybe she does need someone like me; someone to take care of her. And in no way was I making the same mistake of leaving her twice.

I glance back up at Jacob and shake my head slightly, hoping he'll get the message: "I'm not going down without a fight." I turn back to Bella and rub her shoulders lightly, whispering soothing words into her ear.

* * *

**JPOV:**

My heart sinks as I see Edward comforting Bella. Why is it that every time I find myself moving closer to Bella, he comes and screws it all up. She deserves more than Edward's tortured outlook on life, all his dark broodiness. Me, I see life as an adventure and every day's an opportunity for felicity.

He's too protective of her. Right now I bet he's thinking how fragile she is. Doesn't he get that Bella's a big girl who can take care of herself. I remember back when they were together she would always have to ask him for his consent before doing something.

I watch his hand run along her back smoothly and suddenly feel it's all too much.

'I'm going for a run,' I choke out before sprinting to the door. I burst out into the cool fresh air with a sigh of relief and run into the massive park opposite Dartmouth. The second I'm surrounded by trees I phase.

I instantly pick up that there is another wolves in my head.

_Sup Jake? What's been happening at that big College of yours?_ Embry asks.

Since I moved to Dartmouth my relationship with the pack has become more distant. There wasn't really a need for meeting, what with the Cullens leaving and all.

Embry scans through my mind and sees all of the past events.

_Whoa man. Talk about a turn of events, eh? _I can hear the laughter in his voice.

_Yeah. But the thing is, Cullen's back. I'm worried he'll take Bella away from me again. He was already beginning to use his vampire magic on her when I left._ I show him images of him whispering in her ear.

He laughs._ You know what you need to do in this situation? Fight. Something us wolves do best, right? If he uses his vampire magic on her, you use your were-wolf charm._

_Pshhhh, what charm?_ I ask.

_Dude, from the way you two were at it last night, you're full of appeal. Embrace it. Use it as your strength._

_You're starting to sound a bit like a creepy counsellor right now. Have you done this before?_

_Actually, I have a secret obsession with the Bold and the Beautiful._

I laugh. _Fair enough._

In a way, Embry's right. I shouldn't let Edward move in and take over, apology accepted with no questions asked. I need to follow God's eleventh commandment: "Thou shalt not let thy girlfriend be stolen by her ex."

* * *

**A/N: I will give you a gingerbread house with central heating (understandably, for the winter) AND an Edward/Jacob for free on the side IF you review.***

**Last chapters favourite reviewers:**

twolden77 for your positive-ness and consistency.

daymn145 because we agree that Taylor Lautner's abs should be featured in every scene of the movie and for taking the time to write a long review.

* * *

**_Advertised Story:_**

Awake by Jen's WordSong **Rated M**

Bella has worshiped Edward with an unquestioning loyalty since the day they met. But is the dream really what it seems? With the limitations of her humanity shed, will Bella see the one who waits in the wings, the one who is destined to wake her? Em/B

**V. v. funny, worth checking it out!**


End file.
